


Hears

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley overhears how Rebekah truly feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hears

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Ever since becoming a hybrid, Hayley hears things she never heard before.

What she hears most of all is the conversations between Rebekah and her brothers, where they argue over the Original sister’s desire for Hayley.

And almost before she even realizes it, Hayley finds herself wanting Rebekah to hear of her desire.


End file.
